Athena Yuna
"I am Athena Yuna, and I intend to live forever." The doctor of the Temperance Pirates and was known for being one of the best doctors in the world working under contract for the marines. However, the actions she committed while working with the marines has earned her a bounty that keeps on rising. Appearance Athena wears very straight forward clothing, nothing too fancy, but at the same time also appealing. She has brown like eyes and hair. Personality Athena is a very hopeful and generous person. She loves to help the wounded. She is rarely in a bad mood, but when it happens, the crew usually stays away, including Adas. She is very determined to protect her friends and allies. She's earned the title "The Star" because of this personality and the fact she has saved many lives. Many people still look up to her, despite her being a pirate this age. History Athena was born on the East Blue where she went to school to become a doctor. Which she successfully did. She was raised with her grandparents, as her father abandoned her when she was born and her mother died during a war. As time moved on she began traveling the world and helping people in need by whatever means she could. The Marines looked for her to hire her as a doctor. She willfully accepted, as she saw this is a big opportunity. She helped saved numerous of lives. Athena was greatly appreciated around the world. During her times in the marine base she consumed the Ketsueki Ketsueki no Mi, giving her blood powers. With this, she was able to surpass her previous medical skills. She was able to cure diseases that didn't even have a cure. She eventually picked up a few marine skills as well. She was doing a amazing job and was offered some time off, which she didn't have no choice to accept. She decided to travel to the other marine bases to check what they were like. Along her journeys she helped heal pirates, and give them shelter. This action was deemed wrong by many marines and she was looked down by some because of it. When she arrived to the marine base, she was declared wanted because of her actions. She was sentenced to Impel Down. A Marine ship was ordered to transport here there. Along the way, the Marine ship had to make a important stop. As the ship stopped, she noticed this is not Impel Down and saw this as an opportunity to escape. She ran and jumped off the ship, managing to land on land. While handcuffed, she ran from the marines chasing her. As she was running, she was pulled into an alley way, the marines passed by the alley, not knowing she was there. The person who saved her was Adas. Adas offered Athena to join his crew. However, he was unaware of the fact that she was that Athena the world knew about until later. Athena joined Adas's crew, which was only composed of one more member at the time. As time moved on, everyone began to know more about each other. Athena was comfortable working together with Adas and the crew members. Plot Marineford Athena had a very minor role. However she aided Adas throughout this arc. At one point, she killed a group of marines blocking their path without hesitation. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit The Ketsueki Ketsueki no Mi grants Athena the power to control blood. It is a logia based fruit. *'Signet:' Using her powers, she is able to strike an opponent from a distance or close, causing the opponent to bleed internally for a certain extent of time. The pain from this ability is excruciating, comparable to a pierce-like feeling. *'Bond:' Athena fires a wave from her hand. This ability does not do any damage, but any opponents marked, allies hitting them will be healed during the process. This ability does wear off after a while however. *'Sap:' Fires a spear like shape that damages the enemy and heals Athena. This is primarily a common moved used. *'Transfer:' Athena marks a opponent. Any damage done to Athena is done to the mark target instead. Athena is able to mark multiple opponents. *'Seek': Athena forms a large ball over multiple opponents. This ball then begins to shoot out in all angles piercing anything in range. Trivia *Favorite color is Blue. *Here theme song here. Quotes *I am Athena Yuna, and I intend to live forever. *Blood is just red sweat.